Origin: Gotham Knight
by Firecracker27
Summary: The Beginning of Batman and his transition into the Justice league... it will be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: I can't believe I'm starting another story but what can you do….

Origin.-Knight of Gotham () Prologue

SLAM!

"Hit him in the gut! Hit him hard!" chorused two boys as they watched their friend tussle their victim around.

The boy collapsed in a heap against the floor.

"Give it to me Wayne." demanded the older boy.

The kid dug his hand his pant pocket ceremoniously handing, what would have been his weeks allowance, to his aggressor. The older student snatched the bill stuffing it in his own pocket before picking the kid up by the front of his shirt and tie.

The younger kid squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead he was tossed back into the locker like one would toss a balled up piece of tissue in a trash can.

"Loser."

The laughs of his tormentors grew faint as they walked down the hallway. Leaving their victim to clean himself up. He gathered his book bag and school work that had been scattered across the floor from the routinely scuffle. He straightened his uniform heading toward the exit stopping at the door way he jumped up and grabbed his burgundy scarf that hung over the banner that sat just above the door frame. it had been waiting for him since recess.

He wrapped it around his neck and descended the staircase. A car horn sounded as he looked up he saw his only friend coming out from the driver's seat. By the time he crossed the side walk the driver opened up the passenger side door.

"Good afternoon master Bruce." the driver greeted.

"Hi, Alfred." the boy replied jumping into the back seat.

As Bruce settled down he pulled his seat belt in place pausing when he saw the insignia of his school badge torn away from its designated spot on his chest. He quickly placed the seat belt over it just as Alfred popped into the front seat.

Soon the car peeled away from the curb and was driving down the road. "How was your day master Bruce?"

"Ok." came the faint reply… "I thought dad was going to pick me up?"

"He sends his apologies but something came up at work that acquired his immediate attention. He expects to be home before supper."

Alfred looked in the rear view mirror. Seeing the disappointment on the young boy's face caused him to change the subject.

"I have a secret to tell you?"

Intrigue crossed the boy's eyes causing him to lean forward. "A secret? What secret?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me but your mother has a surprise for you when you get home."

Bruce's face lit up. "A surprise?! What is it, what is it?"

Alfred chuckled lightly at the enthusiasm. "Well if I told you what it is. It wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"AW Alfred." Bruce groaned flopping back against the seat.

"You are welcome to guess." Alfred offered.

Bruce sighed. "There is only one thing that I want and I already know I won't get it."

Alfred frowned slightly at the saddened tone. After a moment of silence Alfred spoke.

"Is it a pony?"

"What?! NO!" Bruce exclaimed a crack of a smile on his face.

Alfred grinned. "No? hmmm, oh is it a flossing kit."

Bruce crack widened. "No I can brush my own teeth."

"A monkey wrench?" Alfred tossed out playfully.

This time Bruce let out a laugh his smile lighting up his pale blue eyes. The light heartedness lasted until they arrived in front of the Wayne mansion Bruce hopped out of the car Alfred at his side.

Entering the front hall Alfred took the boys book bag and scarf. The sound of heeled feet came into the room.

"Hello sweetheart." Martha Wayne greeted coming over to her son.

Bruce hugged his mother. He suddenly tensed as she knelt down to his height cupping the side of his face.

"How was your day?"

"It was good." Bruce gave a big smile in hopes that it would distract his mother's attention from the elephant that was sitting on his chest.

Martha ran her hand along his shoulder's stopping when her eyes caught sight of the torn badge.

"Bruce. What happened?" 

"Fell." came his quick reply… "Can I go now?" 

Martha opened her mouth but was interrupted when the door opened causing the boy to beam happily.

"DAD!"

Thomas Wayne set down his briefcase in time to catch his son's affection lifting him up in his arms. "Hello Bruce. My somebody missed me."

Martha straightened crossing her arms smiling at her small family. "You're early."

"Well the deal unexpectedly pulled through last minute. So nothing left to do then to celebrate with my family."

"How are we going to celebrate?" Bruce asked holding on to his father's tie royal blue tie.

"Well how does a dinner and a movie sound?" Thomas asked with a sincere smile.

"Yeah! Can we go mom?" Bruce eagerly asked.

Martha frowned. "I don't know…"

"Please. please .please please." Bruce pleaded.

Thomas chuckled. "Don't make the boy beg." 

"Alright. Get yourself cleaned up and wash your hands." Martha stated.

"Ok."

Thomas let out a chuckle as his son bolted out of the room and up the stairs. He walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't call. I wanted to surprise him." he said as he removed his coat… "I really didn't expect the deal to go through I thought I'd have to stay a couple more days."

He said as he made his way upstairs. As he entered the master bedroom he removed his tie turning to Martha.

"This will help boost business. God knows we need it with this recession."

Martha remained silent causing him to frown. "Martha, what's wrong?"

She shook her head walking over to her closet. She moved hanger after hanger. "How fancy is this dinner? Is blue to formal?" 

"Martha." Thomas inquired again walking up behind her.

"Red is too strong… she pulled out a chic brown dress with embroidered bronze butterfly design along the hip… "I'll wear this it brings out the color of my eyes or so my mother says." 

Thomas came beside her touching her arm. "Martha."

His concern tone commanded her to look at him. Her green eyes shone slightly her fair chin clenched clearly upset. She sighed.

"I'm worried about Bruce."

"Oh Martha." he said walking into his own closet across the room.

"Tom my worry isn't without merit. The badge on his uniform was torn, that is the third time the last two months where his uniform has been a disaster."

"What does he say when you ask him what happened?" Thomas asked as he took out a medium grey suit out from the rack.

Martha zipped down her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse. "Lets see. The first time it was him dropping it in a mud puddle. Second was a science project mishap. And now he said he just fell."

Thomas zipped up the front of his pants fastening the belt in place. "Did he?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she slipped into her dress. "You should know by now our son is a horrible liar."

Thomas walked back out. His white shirt unbuttoned as he draped his brown striped tie over his shoulder.

"Sure, but you have to admit he comes up with the most amazing excuses."

Martha walked over to him turning her back to him moving her hair away from the zipper. "Thomas this is not to be taken lightly."

Thomas sighed as he zipped up her dress. "What do you want from me?" 

Martha glanced over at him walking back into her closet. "Talk to him. See if he will open up. You haven't been home a lot to see how school is effecting him."

Thomas buttoned up his shirt walking over to the mirror above their dresser. "I'm paying him to have self-defence lessons. What makes you think he'll open up to me?" 

Martha walked over to the bed picking up one dark brown wedge two inch heel. "You're his father and, I'm sorry, but the lessons seem to just be a hobby for him. Besides…she placed the heel on her left foot… he's to young to have fighting put in his head."

Thomas turned to her picking up his jacket. "C'mon Martha it's good to have and it's not like he's going to be punching his way through the rest of his life. It will help in the long run…"

Martha put her other shoe on coming over to Thomas taking his tie and adjusting it. "I'm just worried. Please try for me."

Thomas smiled. "Alright."

Martha returned the smile pulling down the collar. "Thank you."

Thomas leaned over and kissed her on the lips before putting on his jacket. "I better check on how he's doing…he's hopeless when it comes to matching socks."

Thomas put on his dress shoes. Before leaving the bed room he looked at Martha once more. "Don't worry so much. We have a life time to teach him to be the man he needs to be."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The small family exited the theatre the evening was everything Bruce hoped for a birthday present. He pulled out his pretend sword -a rolled up poster. Thomas looked at Martha giving her a look she read it right walking over to look at the bulletin board on the side of the wall.

"Alright kiddo better button up your coat. don't want you to freeze."

Thomas knelt in front of his son pulling the middle button in place. "Bruce you know that you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

Bruce diverted his eyes down to the ground giving a small nod. Thomas did up another button. "Are you having trouble at school?" 

Bruce gave another nod. Rolling up the poster a bit tighter. "I'm sorry."

Thomas paused looking at his son. "For what?"

"For being weak."

Thomas gave a sympathetic look. "Bruce, brute strength isn't always the answer to your problems. Sometimes being strong is stepping away from your opponent. Using your head to find ways to find a solution to a problem is, in many ways a courageous thing, and that is what makes you strong. Do you understand?"

Bruce gave a small smile. "Yes dad."

"Good boy… he fastened the last button… "There all done. Time go home Alfred will be lonely."

Martha joined her husband slipping her arm through his as their son ventured a couple feet ahead of them letting his imagination play out as he swung the poster back and forth as if having a sword fight.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Thomas reassured.

Martha smiled at her son as he continued his fight. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down the ally way. As they ventured farther Martha lifted her head becoming tense as they saw a dark figure coming in the opposite direction.

"Bruce come here." Thomas said.

Bruce stopped as he turned the figure leapt forward grabbing for Bruce but his mother quickly pulled him to her.

"Give me the purse lady!" the man demanded… "Give it to me now!"

Martha gripped Bruce tighter as he pulled out a gun. Thomas protectively stepped in front of his family.

"Easy. Here take my wallet… he took out the leather wallet…"Take it and leave." Thomas ordered holding it out to the criminal.

"I don't want your money give me the purse." he threatened.

"No just leave." Thomas shot back.

The criminal suddenly served the other man a hard punch to the jaw stunning him. Martha let out a shriek as the man lunged at her snatching the necklace around her neck then roughly gripped her by the arm.

"Give it to…" he was abruptly cut off as Thomas grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt pushing away from his family.

Bruce watched as his father struggled with the man then a loud bang rang out. Thomas let out a pained gasp before collapsing on the ground.

"THOMAS!" Martha screeched in horror.

The criminal went after her she quickly shoved Bruce away as the man raised his gun. Another bang and she crumpled to the ground a few feet from her husband.

The thug stared at the scene for a moment before dashing away purse in hand. Bruce stared frozen in his spot after a moment he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to call out but his voice froze as he saw crimson pool out around the bodies of his parents. When his eyes met the lifeless stare of his mother's he dropped the poster….

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Red and blue flashed against the walls of the street. Police tape blocked both ends of the ally way. A middle aged man got out of the police cruiser coming over to a detective who was busy writing in his note book.

"Please tell me what I heard isn't true." the man sated as he approached the bigger man.

"No can do. Forensics just arrived snapping away… he took a draw on his cigarette… "Wallet found shows it belongs to the one and only Thomas Wayne. Wife lying right beside him.

"Please don't let the situation upset you… he shot back dryly pushed passed his partner lifting the tape he entered the crime scene… "Damn."

A woman came over. "The media will be all over this once it gets out."

"Tragic loss. The thing is what were they doing in an ally way in the first place?"

"Their car was parked on the other end. Short cut I guess. The theatre is just around the corner." the woman replied.

Her colleague squatted down to examine the scene. His eyes landing on the leather wallet he looked to the woman. "May I?"

She nodded. The detective picked it up opening it he looked in the blood stained compartments, he furrowed his brow as he pulled out a recite. "Got something here…"

The woman came over at the serious look he gave. "What is it?"

"Paid for two adult tickets…and a child." he looked up looking around him.

She followed his path as he went down the ally pausing as he saw the crumpled poster soaked with blood. His eyes caught sight of the bloody foot prints leading away from the area, his hearted pounded in his chest saying a silent prayer as he followed the path.

Both of them shared a look as they stopped in front of a garbage container. He swallowed hard looking over top to see the child sitting there his arms folded over top bent knees his head buried in his chest.

The detective cursed under his breath at the sight. He walked around the side cautiously.

"Bruce." he greeted calmly… "Bruce."

The boy slowly lifted his head at the voice his pale eyes dull as he met the man before him. The detective pulled out his badge startling the kid.

"It's alright I won't hurt you… he showed Bruce his badge… "I'm lt. James Gordon. I'm with the police."

He put the badge back on his belt holding out his arms. "It's alright. You can come out. It's ok you can trust me."

Bruce stared at him not moving. Looking at him closely James saw that he was shaking. "It's ok. Come with me there is nothing to be afraid of."

After a moment James found his empty arms filled with the frightened kid. "That's right. 'I've got you. It's ok. It's ok." he repeated as he rubbed his hand up and down the Bruce's back trying to clam the shaking.

The other detective spoke loudly around his cigarette as he closed his note book. "Anyone in this god forsaken city knows this ally is dangerous. The rich think they…" 

He trailed off as he saw Gordon come out of the crime scene with Bruce in his arms. James didn't stop. "Handle things here. I'm taking him to the station."

As Bruce was being led away. His eyes never left the ally and what would soon become the foundation of the man he'd soon become…

FC27

A/N: Your insight would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, I will have a Catalyst update in the works I just had to get this down on paper first. By the end of this chapter in case there is confusion it is when Clark is introduced to metropolis so it pegs batman to be fairly new at his new found craft. At the beginning of the chapter Bruce is in his last senior year of high school. That is all I'm going to say so as I don't ruin the chapter. Like always read on.

Gotham Knight-1

Nine years later.

Bang. Bang!

Bruce flinched slightly as two girls slammed their locker doors shut. Giggling about something that only their private circle understood. He silently opened his, pulling out his books for science class replacing those with chemistry. As he shut the door he caught sight of one of his piers being slammed into the wall books being scattered to the floor caused by the harsh impact.

He heard the common bully utter something along the lines of 'watch it' and stupid. He stood there for a moment as a memory flashed in his head of his younger self. Closing his eyes to remove the image he put his lock in place.

The senior student turned to walk away from the scene he only managed a few steps when he heard the bully mock the young man.

"Stupid loser why don't you do us a favour and just drop out. You won't make it."

The bully rolled his eyes when he received no remark. He became more agitated kicking the books and papers father from the kids reach. The other student let out a grunt as he was roughly pulled up from his spot on the floor. He closed his eyes waiting for the hit to come but… it never did. Instead he heard his attacker let out a surprised yelp as he was served his own medicine as he was roughly pushed to the floor.

Bruce stood over the bully though he did not speak a word. his body language was so overpowering that those who were mingling and talking together had quieted down. The bully clenched his jaw getting to his feet.

"Move out of the way dim wad." the boy snapped out.

Bruce didn't move. Causing the boy behind him to touch his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm fine" he whispered.

The bully gritted his teeth snatching Bruce by the collar of his shirt with both hands. He was yanked so close to the other's face he could see the brown flecks in his green eyes.

"I said get out…" the student was rudely interrupted as Bruce broke the hold and served him a hard right hook to the jaw.

Everyone gasped as they watched the future billionaire roughly grab the bully by his shirt slamming him hard on the floor. The bully scrambled to his feet wiping the blood off his lip he glared at Bruce then let out a primal yell as he tackled him to the ground.

Bruce felt the hard hit connect with his left eye and another against his nose.

"Get off of him!" the other boy yelled vainly trying to break up the fight. Unfortunately he stumbled backwards as the fight erupted in to a full scale brawl. The hallway soon was filled with yelling. some egging the two on other's trying to stop the attackers verbally and physically.

Bruce was served another hard hit this time to the stomach but it barely fazed him as he placed his foot firmly against the other's torso, firmly grabbing both his opponents arms and physically threw him up and over his head. The other boy laid there stunned the air knocked out of his lungs, Bruce got to his feet. in silence he walked over pulling the other kid up by the front of his jacket. He raised his fist but he was stopped as he felt to strong hands haul him up by the back of his shirt.

Two teachers had made their way through the crowded hallway one firmly holding Bruce at a good few arms length away from the bully. Bruce watched as the bully carefully was helped to his feet

"Brain you alright." the English teacher asked as he saw the shaken state the boy was in.

"He attacked me out of no where." the bully replied looking back at Bruce.

Bruce sharply yanked himself from the teachers hold. Who in turn stood in front of him.

"Bruce take a walk. Detention, as you know, is at the end of the second hallway. Go." Sternly ordered the teacher.

Bruce stood there for a few seconds before gathering his own school books off the floor. He didn't even look back as he left the hallway.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The clock said quarter after four on the white wall. The teacher sitting at the desk removed her glasses looking up at the clock, she looked at the three students.

"Alright you can all leave now." she announced.

Two girls abruptly left their desks happy to be free. Bruce however had his head in his hand studying chemistry. The teacher got up out of her desk walking over to Bruce. Looking at the piece of paper.

"You're very good." she said bring him to look up.

"Chemistry was my next class but since it was hands on today, I had to settle for this instead." he stated concentrating back on the different meaning for formulas.

The teacher frowned. "Senior year is hard-" 

"I don't need a lecture. If you want me to be sorry for what I did. I'm not." he shot out gathering his books he left the room.

As he walked down the hallway a janitor was busily washing the floor. Bruce halted in his steps as he saw the water turn to red, he briefly closed his eyes then opened them again to see it to be dirty soap suds and water. He quickly made his way to his locker he undid the lock taking his bag and homework out of the slot, closing it, he exited the school.

As he made his way down the steps his name was called. "Bruce! Hey, Bruce! Wait!"

Bruce turned around to see the student he protected. The student came up. "Listen…thank you for….you know…you didn't have to do that."

Bruce remained quiet only placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. He descended the rest of the steps. Ceremoniously, Alfred was there to meet him….

Later that evening the duo sat at the table, silence hung in the air only interrupted by the odd ping of cutlery. Alfred looked at the teen through the corner of his eye seeing him barely touching his food.

"You need to eat. You're getting thin."

Bruce gave a less then amused look. "I'm not hungry."

"I wouldn't be either if I were starting fights at school. Guilt has away of conflicting the mind." the butler stated as he cut his chicken.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "I didn't start it."

"That's not what your piers say. You threw the first punch." Alfred shot back.

Bruce set down his fork at the remark. "So what was I supposed to do let them pick the kid apart?"

"Learn to contain your anger. You know better not to lash out."

"I didn't lash out! I'm not sorry for what I did he deserved what was coming to him." he snapped back.

Alfred lowered his fork slightly. "Master Bruce. You are not an animal first thing tomorrow morning you are to right what you've done and that's the end of it."

"No." Bruce replied his voice dripping with coldness.

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You heard me." Bruce ground back his chair.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Bruce snapped out.

"Don't raise your tone with me young man." Alfred sternly said.

Bruce eyes narrowed. "You are not my father what you say to me means nothing."

"I was elected to be your guardian. You are my responsibility-" 

"No I am not. I can handle myself fine." 

"I can see that." Alfred replied looking at the bruises that decorated the youths face.

Bruce clenched his jaw glaring at the older man. "I didn't ask you to take care of me. this is my house my rules and I can kick you out when ever I want!" 

"You are still a minor you do not inherit anything until you are an adult. So whether you like it or not isn't the point and I will not have your father's reputation ruined by your immaturity!"

"What reputation?! My parents are dead, buried six feet in the ground so who cares if their names are ruined?!

"I care and I will not! Have their memory tainted by a disrespectful ungrateful brat! Your parents would not stand for this behaviour and neither will I. Grow up and get your act together. If you do not want to be treated like a child then stop acting like one!"

Bruce scoffed shaking his head. "Screw you."

Alfred sharply arose from his chair. "You are to remain here! Bruce!"

The butler watched as the teen stalked out of the room a moment later the front door opened only to be slammed shut.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The sky was dark grey when Bruce entered the cemetery. the fall leaves decorated the ground as he walked passed grave stone after grave stone. His thoughts were of anger and bitterness but as he drew closer to his destination they were replaced by ones of worry and sadness.

He found himself standing in front of his parent's graves. He stared at them for awhile before squatting down to brush the few brown leaves that had sat on top of his mother's grave stone. He slowly ran his hand over the engravings of her name, lowering to skim the date of birth and death.

He bowed his head, as images of that night flashed behind his eyes he balled up his hand into a fist. Slamming it against the head stone. When he opened his eyes they were moist with unshed tears remorse over took him as the cold wind blew.

He sat down feeling defeated his black hair tussled in the breeze ignoring the cold as he numbly stared at his father's grave.

"You were wrong…."

He trailed off as he bit back a sob running his hand over his eyes. He suddenly flinched when he felt something draped over his shoulders. Looking up he met the empathetic face of his butler.

"It's too cold to sit out here without a coat. you'll freeze."

Bruce watched as he sat down beside him. "It's hard to believe their gone. Some days I find myself looking out the window expecting to see your father coming up the drive way or your mother working in the garden."

"…What if I can't do it?"

Alfred looked over at his surrogate son. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Take on the family business. how can I ever maintain such a corporate giant? I don't even have a clue where to start."

"I have faith in you."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Faith doesn't make money. Besides you're obligated to agree with me because you're practically family."

Alfred thought for a moment as he saw the dejected look on the young man's face. "You are very much like your father determined, devoted, quite the perfectionist. Then you have your mother's traits, stubborn quick to temper but…"

"But what." Bruce interrupted diverting his attention to his hands.

"She was steadfast, patient, intelligent, but very opinionated. No one could break her." the butler reminisced a sad smile on his face.

"Sorry to break it to you Alfred but my track record isn't great. I will fail. I know I will. keeping the family name free of toxicities is next to impossible when it comes to me."

Alfred placed a firm hand on the teen's shoulder. "Master Bruce you are brilliant but you are human. As long as you learn from your mistakes you will accomplish great things. Give yourself the chance to prove yourself wrong. You owe it to yourself to do just that."

Bruce met the eyes of his only friend. Then silently, to the other man's surprise, Bruce hugged him. "Alfred…whatever happens I'm glad you're here with me."

The butler smiled. "It is my pleasure.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Three years later.

Alfred clicked on the lights to the newly renovated area. A tea tray in hand as he descended the long stone steps he looked for the lone occupant.

"Master Bruce?" he called out

A sharp wiping sounded in the air startling the butler as a figure zipped passed him. The butler watched as the occupant let out a yelp as he smacked into the stone wall landing on the hard mat below.

"Master Bruce!" he called out as he set down his tray hurrying over to his side… "Master Bruce are you alright?"

Bruce let out a slight chuckle. 'I'm fine Alfred."

Alfred sat back on his heels as the young heir sat up patting the protective padding on his chest. "Not a problem. Got it all worked out."

"Yes it may protect you from bumps and bruises sir, but broken bones I highly think not." Alfred looked at the black device in his hand… "What is that?" 

Bruce held it up. "It's a grappling hook."

"Why on earth for?" Alfred asked helping the youth to his feet.

"Just because." Bruce simply said walking over to his computer.

Alfred frowned. "Master Bruce…I can't help but think-"

"Think what?" Bruce interrupted as he walked over to his desk analyzing the blue prints on the table.

"You're obsessing." Alfred stated as he looked around the large cave.

Bruce furrowed his brow at the statement. "Obsessing? I'm simply applying myself to many fascinating possibilities."

"I have my worries and despite what you try to tell yourself. This 'Cave' idea has gone too far."

"No. Alfred it's just the beginning. Look at this… he picked up a rolled chart pushing it open… "See this is the future. I have Luscious preparing me a model. More like he's considering it."

Alfred shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucious?"

"Yeah. He works at the company. He doesn't have a lot of pull but…"

"Master Bruce how do you think you're going to pay for all these gadgetry?"

"Money of course."

Alfred sighed crossing his arms. "Money doesn't just fall in your lap. Expenses."

"Yes I know. It takes a big chunk of income that I receive but my trust fund will cover for all this."

"Your trust fund?! Master Bruce that is for emergencies. When the company, god forbid goes under what will you lean on then?"

Bruce turned giving a rather un-characteristic grin. "ye little face Alfred… he rolled up the chart giving a clap on the older man shoulder… "Trust me Alfred this will work."

The butler turned opening his mouth but Bruce was up the stairs and out of sight.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Metropolis City.

The elevator doors opened releasing a flood of reporters each firing off to their destinations. Desks were forever crowded with sticky notes, coffee, assignments, and take out. At one of these desks was a woman with long black hair just passed her shoulders her light blue suit jacket hung on the back of her chair. The sleeves of her dress shirt rolled up passed the elbows. A note pad in front of her, flipping a pen between her fingers while she waited on line.

She let out an exasperated sigh as the music drawled from the other end.

"Ex-excuse me. Miss Lane?"

The star reporter didn't turn around. she just waved a hand in the general direction of her desk. "Just set it on the pile. I'll look at it… Yes! Yes hello? I'm here huh…well not exactly. My name is Lois Lane I am a reporter at the Daily Planet I was just phoning…No sir…well for starts I'd like to interview your chairmen…no that's not why…I'm just opening the door so the public people can hear his side of the story. Well if he's telling the truth it shouldn't be a problem. No… I just want to book an appointment. Hello? Hello?! Blast it anyway!"

"Hem…Miss Lane."

Lois finally turned around. "I said to leave…"

She trialed off as she saw the man standing before her. Tall, dark hair, fairly attractive…but it was his eyes. A beautiful shade of blue. He plastered on a smile, holding out his hand.

"Hi, it looks like we'll be working together."

Lois attentively shook his hand. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Clark Kent."

Lois leaned back in her chair at the realization. "Right you did the headline story on the Luthorcorp heist."

"Failed Luthorcorp heist… he corrected… "Mr. White scheduled us to report on the live press conference this afternoon outside Metropolis Police station. Big announcement and all."

"Great. Just what I need."

"Excuse me miss Lane."

The woman barely held back her annoyance. "Yes."

"Hi, my names Jimmy Olson. I was told I'd be the photographer for this shin dig."

The woman eye brows shot up. "What are you twelve?"

"Twenty-two. I'm an intern, but I can't wait to learn from the best. And you Lois lane are the best."

Lois looked between the two wearily then clapped both hands together. "Right. Excuse me gentlemen but I just need to check up on something. Just stay here."

Both colleagues watched as she briskly made her way through the bullpen and straight into the dragon's layer.

"Wow, what's it like working with Lois Lane?" Jimmy asked the other man.

"From what I heard. a nightmare." Clark said as he continued to watch the silent show in Perry White's office.

"That's disconcerting. I didn't catch your name." Jimmy stated as he turned to Clark.

Clark turned his attention back to the photographer. "Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure looking forward-"

Everyone nearly jumped as Lois slammed the door shut behind her. Making both men nervous as the angry freight train came rolling back toward them.

"Should we run?" Jimmy whispered to Clark as Lois put her computer to hibernate and pulled open a draw.

"Ok, listen, both of you. You will not speak, eat, breathe until I tell you to. When question period starts I ask the questions… she listed as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

She spun around causing the duo to unconsciously take a step back. Her eyes zoned in on Clark. "You right the statements and camera boy you take pictures. That's it. Any of this unclear to any of you?"

"Nope." Jimmy managed out while Clark shook his head.

"Good. Let's move it." she ordered pushing passed them.

Jimmy gripped his camera bag closer to him. " I wish I had superman on speed dial. We are soooo in trouble."

Clark gave a slight grin. Coming up beside the intern. "I doubt even superman can keep her at bay."

A/N: This is….well insight would be nice.

Thank you for your time.

FC27


End file.
